Beryla'zuli
Character Info Biel's infamous Chellian mate, she is Aerisahttp://pathtopower.wikia.com/wiki/User:FoxFeather's character, though she was the second character she ever created before having to be put 'on hold'. After being ditched by Biel following her rejection by the clan, she has recently found her way into the clan, as a Nal approved colonist. Physical Description A 120 years old (pre time skip) Drowussu/Drowolath halfbreed, Beryla'zuli takes her looks exclusively from her Drowussu side. She is physically small, almost frail, though she has a regal appearance about her at most time. She has long, black hair with pink tips, and always dress in pastel clothes. Her eyes are a soft shade of Pink. Appearances None yet. Advices Made by this Clan Member: None yet. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Beryla'zuli was born in Chel'el'Sussoloth many years ago, the daughter of a professional prostitute and a regular Dutan'vir customer. Her birth as a drowussu was a surprise to her Drowolath mother and family, however she was fortunate enough to be accepted where many others would have simply killed her at birth. Her childhood was a very happy one by drow standard, as she received a good education from her mother and support from her father, whom she saw from time to time and who introduced her to the Drowussu's history and culture. As a result of this she did not end up lost like many others halfbreed, instead managing to find her place within both culture. When she came to age, she chose to pursue her house' long legacy as professional prostitutes, straining her relation with her father who had hoped for more for her. She loved her job, however, and became a very popular 'entertainer' within her family's brothel due to her acting skills, capable of playing the role of a Noble Dutan'vir or a Zealous Kyorl'solenurn depending on her customer's wishes. One thing missed to her happiness, however: Despite her job, she never had children, all of her rare pregnancies ending with stillborns. Wishing to fill a void in her life, she adopted the child from a 'Surrogate-mother-for-hire' working for their Brothel after a customer chose he didn't desire the child after all. It was thirty five years of pure happiness, and the grown child chose to pursue her family's legacy as well... only to die at the hand of a customer, tainted to the point of no return at the start of the Nidra'chaal war. The customer never managed to leave the brothel alive, but Bery never forgave her family for letting her only child die in such an horrible way. Soon after, the Dutan'vir fell and she lost all hope of ever seeing her father again. She spent many years in depression, doing the minimum at her family's business and spending the rest locked up in her room. Things took a very different turn during one of her very rare time outside. Meeting the recently widowed Biel Tei’kaliath, she fell head over heels for him. Finding happiness and comfort with him, she chose to try and leave her former life behind and join him... only to be ditched by him once her request was denied. Heartbroken once more, she chose to take a Friend’s advice: Take your sadness and turn it into anger. It will allow you to go forward. She took this advice to heart, and put all of her soul toward the task of leaving her former life behind. Despite their refusal of her, the Tei'kaliath were still her goal. She felt drawn to the clan, to their struggles, in a way she could hardly explain. When she learned of Ther'avare's fall and the move of the Tei'kaliath to the surface, she was delighted... using her friendship with a member of the Nal'sarkorth clan, she managed to secure her place into one of the first group of foreign colonist to their new colony. Bery is normally very bubbly. She is a follower, not a leader, though is also extremely intelligent and has no problem 'encouraging' others to take actions that fits her own, personal goal. While not generally mean spirited, she has accumulated a LOT of anger and despair in the last 20 years, and Biel's rejection when she would have needed him most caused her to take it ALL on him. Her reaction toward the rest of the clan is generally much more positive, although her attempts to share her years of 'experience' with them are not always as well recieved as she hoped they would be. Character Gallery Category:Player Characters